Under the Suns
by SunkissedEvangeline
Summary: Ten years after Anakin becomes Darth Vader, he travels to Tatooine to kill his former master but ends up finding much more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The twin suns of Tatooine were high in the sky as Darth Vader walked across the desert, his hood shielding his face. A small hut came

into view across the vast expanse of sand. Vader's did not like sand, it got into everything. As he neared the hut, Vader sensed a

presence he had not sensed for 10 years. The person in question was not home, merely remnants of his force signature remained.

Vader entered the hut, his cold eyes surveying interior of the small home. His suspicions had been correct; his former master was still

alive.

'Obi-Wan', his anger intensified at the thought. Vader sat down upon a kitchen chair hidden in the shadows. Obi-Wan would return

eventually and Vader would be waiting. The day for his revenge had finally come.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was hot, so hot. The sweat dripped down his face, mixing with the sand that whirled around him. In the years he had lived<p>

there, he had grown to hate the heat and sands of Tatooine. Just like Anakin.

'Anakin,' his heart ached at the thought of his fallen apprentice, 'My only brother, my only son.' Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan

blinked

away tears. No use to dwell in the past, what's done is done. The familiar sight of his hut appeared over the cliff and he made to walk

down, but suddenly he stopped. His heart thudded in his chest. 'Anakin,' he thought, 'he's here.' And despite his former apprentice's

status as a Sith lord, Obi-Wan could not help the happiness that filled his heart at the thought of seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Vader sat patiently waiting, when the front door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in. It was no surprise to him that Obi-Wan had already

sensed his presence.

Obi-Wan glanced at the form in the shadows, "Anakin," he said in greeting. Vader watched him walk around the small table and put a

teapot on the stove. "Tea?" he asked. Vader furrowed his brows; it seemed in their separation that his old master had grown even…

stranger.

"I am here to kill you Obi-Wan, and you ask if I want tea," he stated incredulously. He felt the anger rise within him when Obi-Wan

did not respond and continued to make his tea as if there was no one there. Vader stood from his chair and ignited his lightsaber, the

red light casting an eerie glow across the room.

"Will you not defend yourself Obi-Wan?" Vader asked. Obi-Wan turned around to look at him, a pained expression on his face.

"I've already fought you once, Anakin, I will not do it again." And with that said, he turned back to making his tea. For a reason,

unbeknownst to him, Vader turned off his lightsaber and surveyed the hut. It was small and bland, as if Obi-Wan didn't care much to

decorate it.

A loud hacking cough made him turn back to Obi-Wan. His former master was leaning heavily against the counter,

holding a handkerchief to his mouth. It was a deep cough that came from his lungs; his entire body shook with the onslaught. When

Obi-Wan pulled the handkerchief from his mouth, Vader could see the bright red blood that stained it.

"You are sick?" Vader was surprised, "In all the years you were my master, I hardly remember you even getting a cold."

Obi-Wan looked up at him weakly, slowly pulling out a chair and sitting down. "I am afraid that my lungs did not agree with the

smoke and heat on Mustafar," he said with a hoarse voice.

Vader stared at Obi-Wan, realizing for the first time how old he looked. His face was sunken and pale, the skin was dark under his

eyes, and his eyes were devoid of the light that used to shine in them. The two stared at one another, yellow eyes meeting green.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker looked up from the vaporizer he was working on and stared out across the desert. His electric blue eyes scanned the

horizon, looking for…something. Coldness rooted itself deep in his chest, spreading fear into his heart. Something was wrong.

Neither Vader nor Obi-Wan knew how long they stared at one another in silence, but the moment was broken when the door to the

hut burst open.

* * *

><p>"Ben! Ben! I had a feeling, is everything alright?" Vader turned his eyes to look upon the intruder. A young boy no more than 10<p>

stood in the doorway. His sun-bleached hair and plain white tunic told Vader the boy was most likely a farmer. The boy stood in the

doorway, his eyes rooted on Vader, confusion marring his face.

"Everything is fine young Luke, no need to worry," Obi-Wan said softly. The boy, Luke, turned to look at him.

"You were out in Mos Eisly again weren't you," he said accusingly.

"I needed some things," Obi-Wan said standing.

Luke had now forgotten about Vader completely. He walked towards Obi-Wan, frustration evident in his movements.

"You should have asked Uncle Owen to get them for you! You know you shouldn't go all the way to Mos Eisly in your health!" he

exclaimed.

"You should listen to the boy Obi-Wan, he clearly has more regard for your life than you do," Vader said, mockingly, with a smirk on

his face.

Luke's attention was once again brought back to the mysterious man in Obi-Wan's kitchen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Before Vader could answer, Obi-Wan hastily explained, "Luke this is an old friend of mine…Ani."

"It's nice to meet you," Luke said, uneasiness evident in his voice. Vader nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, well, as you can see, I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, "You should go home now, before the suns set."

Vader narrowed his eyes; Obi-Wan seemed in a hurry to get the young boy to leave.

Obi-Wan began to sway on his feet, quickly reaching out towards the table for support. Instead, Luke grabbed him by the arm and led

him to a small cot in the corner of the hut.

"You are not fine!" Luke scolded Obi-Wan, "Look at you, dead on your feet." By now Obi-Wan had given up trying to stop Luke's

fretting and sat down on the bed.

"Honestly Luke, you should go before the Tusken Raiders come around." Obi-Wan said.

Luke crossed his arms stubbornly, "Just face it Ben, you aren't getting rid of me tonight."

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat, "Just like your father," he muttered, "never listen."

Vader watched the scene with interest, there was something familiar about the boy but he wasn't sure what it was. Just then the tea

kettle whistled on the stove and Luke rushed over to it.

"Would you like some tea too, Mr. Ani?" It took Vader a second to realize the boy was addressing him.

"No," he replied and the boy turned away from him.

Once Luke had placed the cup of tea in Obi-Wan's hands he said, "I'll be outside Ben, the suns are setting." Both Vader and Obi-Wan

watched the boy walk out the door, Vader still pondering what it was about him that seemed familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Luke sat outside watching as the sky turned a bright hue of reds and oranges. The sunset was quite possibly the only thing that Luke

loved about Tatooine. As a little boy he would sit outside the house and watch until the sky had turned completely black. Today,

however, Luke could not find the usual peace he felt while watching the sunset. Obi-Wan's friend, Ani, seemed strange. There was

something about him that just seemed wrong. And yet at the same time he felt a strange sense of familiarity towards him. Luke

shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"It's probably nothing," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Vader still stared at the door long after the boy had closed it. The child's strong force signature still lingered in the room. The boy was<p>

clearly untrained, but there was no denying that he was force sensitive.

"He is force sensitive, Obi-Wan, and yet you have not trained him," Vader said, "How come?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Vader and sighed, "I already failed one apprentice, I will not fail another," he said softly. Vader tilted his head

to the side, surveying him. Then he rose from the chair and walked to the door.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called out, "Don't hurt him. Please." Vader opened the door and left, making no sign of acknowledging his words.

"May I sit with you?" an icy voice asked. Luke turned his head to see Ani standing behind him. Despite his initial rejection of the idea,

Luke nodded his head and scooted over on the bench. Ani sat down next to him and stared out at the slowly setting suns.

"It's odd you know," Luke said suddenly, "I hate the suns. The way they beat down on me when I work, but I can't help but miss

them when they're gone."

"You work in the sun?" Ani asked, looking down at him.

Luke nodded, "I work on my uncle's moisture farm, not far from here."

"That is hard work for a young boy. What of your parents? Do they work on the farm as well?" Ani asked him curiously.

Luke looked down at his hands, "My parents are dead, Mr. Ani," he said softly, "I live with my aunt and uncle." Silence permeated the

air and Luke could feel Ani's gaze on him.

"Do you hurt Mr. Ani?" he asked, looking up at Ani.

Vader stared at the bright blue eyes that seemed to gaze into the deepest, most hidden part of him. He knew those eyes.

"Hurt?" he asked, confused.

The nodded his head, "Your eyes, they hurt."

Vader drew back a little, "Nonsense, I feel nothing," he said anger evident in his voice.

The boy furrowed his brows, "You are angry. Isn't that a feeling," he said.

Vader breathed deeply but said nothing.

"Anger hurts," said the boy. "It burns in your stomach until it's hard to breathe. I don't like anger."

Vader stared at the unusual child before him, unsure of what to make of him.

"How old are you boy?" he asked.

The boy let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm nine," he said, "and my name is not "boy," its Luke."

Vader ignored the boy and merely stared down at him.

"How do you know Obi-Wan?" he asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"He was my…teacher." Vader said. The boy perked up at the statement.

"Really?" he said excitedly, "Did you know my father? Obi-Wan said they were good friends and worked together a lot."

"I may have. What was his name?" Vader questioned.

"A-"

"Luke!" a voice interrupted, "Come inside now." Obi-Wan stood in the doorway.

Luke rose from the bench and walked inside, Vader following close behind.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan, Luke, and Vader sat around the small table in silence.<p>

"Who was your father boy?" Vader questioned again, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The boy slapped his palms onto the table, "I told you my name is not boy! It's Luke. Luke Skywalker!"

Nothing could prepare Luke for what happened next. Ani rose from the table so quickly, his chair fell down behind him. He then

stalked over to Luke and towered over him.

"You're lying!" he screamed. Luke shrunk back in shock.

"No," he cried softly. Ani yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and leaned into his face.

"Who was your father?" he yelled, his eyes a fiery yellow.

"Anakin!" Luke cried, "Anakin Skywalker!"

Vader dropped the boy in his grasp and stared at him in shock. Piercing blue eyes filled with tears stared up at him.

"My eyes," he realized. Suddenly Vader was filled with an intense anger. "This is all your doing!" he yelled, turning towards Obi-Wan.

"You took my son from me and told him I was dead!"

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said softly. But Vader was beyond listening.

"Did you take Padme too!" he yelled.

"No!" Luke's strangled cry made them turn. "He can't be! Ben you said my father was a good man! He's not-he-" Luke broke off, tears

streaming down his face. He turned and ran out the door into the darkness.

"Luke, no!" Obi-Wan called after him, but he was gone.


End file.
